A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. Lubrication of the gear assembly is achieved by directing lubricant to each of the gear interfaces. Lubricant is desired to flow though the gear interface and then be exhausted to maintain a desired temperature. Excess lubricant or lubricant that is recirculated can generate additional heat and reduce gear efficiency.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop lubricant systems that prevents excess lubricant accumulation and directs lubricant through the gear assembly.